Force sensors are currently used mainly in wheel load scales. A plurality of sensors are packed into a metallic protective member in a grid-like manner and sealed against ambient effects for protection, because the housings of the wheel load scales cannot be made as sufficiently sealed housings for reasons of measurement.
The force sensors are usually designed as aluminum hollow sections and with a plurality of quartz sensors or wire strain gauge measuring elements (DMS). These variants have the drawback that they are highly sensitive to bending and torsion. The sensors may even become damaged in case of overload. In addition, the preparation of a sensor element is very expensive because of the plurality of sensors.